Durian Arms
is an alternate durian-based armored Roman Gladiator form of Armored Riders. Accessed through the Durian Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Duri Noko, while the helmet the Rider wears is the with the visor. While it is the default form of Armored Rider Bravo, it can also be used by other Riders. Users *Armored Rider Bravo (Main user; Gaim Episodes 6, 7, 10, 11, 13, 17, 18, 20, Gaim Gaiden: Baron, 25, 27, 32-34, 37, Golden Fruits Cup!, 39, 41, 44, Final Stage) *Armored Rider Gaim (Kamen Rider Gaim: Great Soccer Battle! Golden Fruits Cup!) KR-BravoDurianArms.png|Bravo Durian Arms Gaim Durian Spike.png|Gaim Durian Arms Arms Change *Kamen Rider Gaim **Jimber Ride Wear **Kachidoki Ride Wear **Kiwami Ride Wear **Ride Wear (Drive Arms ver.) *Kamen Rider Baron *Kamen Rider Ryugen **Kamen Rider Ryugen Yomi *Kamen Rider Zangetsu **Ride Wear (Watermelon Arms ver.) *Kamen Rider Gridon *Kamen Rider Kurokage *Kamen Rider Knuckle *Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim *Kamen Rider Mars *Kamen Rider Kamuro *Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin *Kamen Rider Duke **Ride Wear (Dragon Energy Arms. ver) *Kamen Rider Sigurd *Kamen Rider Marika Ryugen Yomi Durian.png|Ryugen Yomi Durian Arms Gridon Durian Arms.jpg|Gridon Durian Arms Knuckle Durian.png|Knuckle Durian Arms ZangetsuShinDurian.PNG|Zangetsu Shin Durian Arms DukeDurian.PNG|Duke Durian Arms Sigurd Durian.png|Sigurd Durian Arms Marika Durian.png|Marika Durian Arms Mars Durian.png|Mars Durian Arms Weapon *This form's Arms Weapon is the Duri Noko. Durinoko.png|Duri Noko Lockseed Durian.png|Durian Lockseed (locked & closed) Durian_op.png|Durian Lockseed (unlocked & opened) Finishing attacks Squash= * : Bravo emits a wave of energy from the comb on his helmet, then swings his head around to slam the energy into his target. **This finisher has a variation in the form of a technique called , where Bravo would jump into the air, make his Durian Armor fold into its Armor Part form at the peak of the jump, then fire an energy version of it at the target. ***Bravo can also performs a low kick covered in green energy to an soccer ball on the ground, the ball will covered by Durian-shaped projection, if someone catches the soccer ball, it will cause an explosion. Durian colorful light.png|Durian Squash: Durian Danger Durian Shoot.png|Durian Squash: Durian Shoot (Armor Part ver.) (Step 1: Durian Armor shooting) Durian Shoot 2.png|Durian Squash: Durian Shoot (Armor Part ver.) (Step 2: Durian-shaped projection ball) Durian Shoot 3.png|Durian Squash: Durian Shoot (Armor Part ver.) (Step 3: Explosion) Durian Soccer 1.png|Durian Squash: Durian Shoot (Low kick ver.) (Step 1: Low kick) Durian Soccer.png|Durian Squash: Durian Shoot (Low kick ver.) (Step 2: Rolling Durian-shaped ball) Durian Soccer 3.png|Durian Squash: Durian Shoot (Low kick ver.) (Step 3: Durian-shaped ball stabbing) Durian Soccer 4.png|Durian Squash: Durian Shoot (Low kick ver.) (Step 4: Explosion) |-| Au Lait= * : After Bravo activates his Sengoku Driver's Au Lait function, he swings his Duri Noko at the opponent, launching lime green durian-shaped energy spheres with every swing. A stronger variation exists where he charges a giant durian-shaped energy sphere and swings it at the opponent. It can also be done in an energy slash fashion. Dnkbullet.jpg|Durian Au Lait: Duriasshe (Energy bullet ver.) Durian Au Lait slash.png|Durian Au Lait: Duriasshe (Energy slash ver.) Notes *Durian Arms has rough-textured spikes that resembles a thorned flail (also know as the Morning Star). Unlike Gaim, Oren doesn't use a Sparkling function ability to defend. Appearances **Episode 37: Baron's Soccer Showdown Summer Camp! **''Kamen Rider Gaim: Great Soccer Battle! Golden Fruits Cup!'' **Episode 38: The Return of the Professor **Episode 39: The Do-or-Die Tower Break-In Strategy! **Episode 40: Awakening the Over Lord **Episode 41: Clash! The Over Lord King **Episode 42: Mitsuzane! The Final Transformation! **Episode 44: Two People Aiming At the Future **Episode 46: Fate's Victor *''Kamen Rider Gaim: Final Stage'' * Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Drive & Gaim: Movie War Full Throttle **''Kamen Rider Gaim: Advance to the Last Stage'' }} Category:Rider Forms Category:Arsenal (Gaim) Category:Arms